History:Spartans
The Spartans New Spartan History Origin The Rebellion New Sparta (A.D. 417-2004) Roman General Thatus had ten parties made up to send through the Stargate. These parties included scholars, soldiers, and other roman citizens. One of the groups that went through the Gate also brought several hundred slaves with them on this expedition. One of these groups were slaves from Greece including Spartans and Athenians. The Greek slaves were treated worse then African-Slaves in Americas history. They were beaten, raped, given little to no food, little shelter and other vital supplies. Many of the slaves remembered their warrior ways and over time the slave population rebelled against there Roman oppressors. fight in a final battle against their opressive masters. Drafted Roman soldiers are seen being cut down by the merciless Greek Warriors.]] They slaughtered the Romans on there planet without mercy. After ten years of brutal conflict with the Romans, the Greeks had there own space colony. Government Compromise, Migrations, & A New Sparta The Athenians and Spartans disagreed on many different things, but did however agree on two things. First, was the hatred toward their former slave masters. Second, to live in a peaceful agreement with each other. The understanding being that Spartans would control the military and the Athenians would control the civic and science aspects of the civilization. The political government that was set up was a simple one based on compromise. The Spartans wanted a king to rule while the Athenians wanted a republic to be built. So the aspects of civilization were made on a compromise. The government had a King and a Senate. The King would control the Military and enforce laws and be able to veto one law that he disagreed with each year. The law would have no chance of ever being passed until a new king was to rule New Sparta. The King was also able to use any scientific advance he wanted for the purposes of the military. The senate would control making laws and scientific development outside of war. The planet's name became known as New Sparta after a concession was made between the Senate and the King. The compromise was that the planet's name would be New Sparta and the Senate would get an increase of 5% income each year to put into civic and scientific development. Over the next 100 years New Sparta's civilization spread across the planet. In a hundred years New Sparta controlled half the planet. New Sparta introduced the Greek Gods to the planet. The two main Gods that they worshiped were Athena and Ares. They erected huge monuments to the two these gods. The Overthrow of a fake god. A Goa'uld god. The planet was rich in both Trinium and Naquadah so around 600 A.D. A Goa'uld came to the planet. He called himself Deimus, which is the Greek God of Fear. The people of New Sparta thought this Goa'uld to be a true god. However the ruling class of New Sparta knew this God to be a fake. They had to keep this secret for 100 years. The Senate and the King had lost lots of influence with the people. However they did keep a minority of people under the influence. As time went on the people slowly started to realize that Deimus was not truly a God after he tore down the the monuments to Athena and Ares. Finally after 200 years of planning the people of New Sparta overthrew Deimus. In the rush to leave the planet Deimus left several caches of staff weapons and Zats. He also left three Al'keshs and five teltaks. The grand prize though, was an unfinished ha'tak that had to be left behind in Deimus's rush. The King and Senate were returned to their former glory. Also the people of New Sparta buried there stargate in a hope that no more Goa'uld would come to the planet. After Deimus left, New Sparta planet prospered like never before in the Spartan History. New Sparta Advances and Explores Over the next century's the planet was completely controlled by New Sparta. The gods Ares and Athena were once again praised. Trinium and Naquadah were both being mined. Technology was getting more and more sophicated. New Sparta were use to technology of the Goa'uld level, until one day (Earth Year 1834) a Beliskner class warship of the Asgard crashed landed on the surface of the planet. None of the Asgard lived after the crash. New Sparta salvaged what was left of the craft. They were able to obtain shield technology to a certain degree (they were never able to fully reproduce the ship). With the technology of the Asgard shields and Goa'uld along with their own technology, the Spartans were able to create new and grand technology for themselves. They reopened their stargate and traveled to many new planets. They met the Nox, Tollan, Aschen, Tok'ra, Jaffa, Goa'uld, and numerous other civilizations. The Spartans got to know the universe. The first time the Spartans met the Tollan was to get Intel on them to get ready for an attack against them for being Roman. As soon as they met them they knew that the Tollan were not like their former slave masters, and what was worse was that if they did attack the Tollan, the people of Tollan would have no army even to defend themselves. The Spartans left the Tollan alone for they had no reason to fear them for they had no army or armada to attack New Sparta. When the Spartans got home they told the tale of the Tollan people and laughed at them for not being ready for war. They settled their own solar system. There was another planet besides New Sparta and three moons that they were able to colonize in their system. They first settled the planet Olympia. Next they settled on the moon Enyalios. As time went on they settled the final two moons in the Solar system that could contain life on it, they were Eros and Dryas. They didn't expand beyond there own solar system. They weren't afraid to expand they just didn't have the forces to defend there borders. As time went on they began to build a fleet of their own ships, mostly ha'taks. The King of New Sparta thought that ships were not as equal to the power of the army controlling the ships. So with this belief Sparta put more effort into making there soldiers stronger and faster. The Spartans made big strives in the field of genetics as to try and make super soldiers. An Old Enemy The Aschen came one day (Earth date 1948) to New Sparta in hopes of conquering a new planet. However the Spartans have a long memory and remembered the Ashcen as there former slave masters and killed the Aschen that stepped forth on their planet. The Aschen tried to use Bio-weapons against the Spartans and succeeded. They killed several thousand people. Afterwards the Spartan's scientists found a way to make the citizens immune to the bio-weapons of the Aschen. The Spartans tried to attack the Aschen but the Aschen launched the bio-weapon from a deserted planet. The Spartans never found the Aschen and the the Ashcen didn't bother the Spartans again for a time. Then years later a trader came from the outside universe and he told of a new people known as the Tauri who fought the Goa'uld. The Spartans soon respected the Tauri for being a warrior race as they themselves were. Return of the Goa'uld The Spartans were thinking of a way to approach the Tauri but Anubis attacked there solar system. Two of the Spartan moons and their other colony planet were completely wiped out by the Kull Warriors and by Anubis's advanced ships. The Spartans believed that their ships were ill equiped and not ready to take on the fleet of the Goa'uld and were not ready for Anubis's fleet. The Spartans used an armada of mostly Ha'taks, but Anubis's Hatak's had better weapons and shields then Spartans had seen before from previous Goa'uld tech. The space battle raged for quite some time and most of the Spartan fleet was taking heavy loses. Then they retreated to the other side of the solar system and regrouped. It was one of the first times that the Spartans ever retreated from a fight. They regrouped and with what was left of their fleet was used to attack Anubis's entire fleet. The Spartan vessels were able to push them back from their solar system. However most of the Spartans ships had been destroyed in the fight against Anubis, but they were able to seize three of Anubis's Ha'taks and 4 Alkeshes. Before Anubis's armada was pushed out of New Spartan Space he made several beachheads on the Spartan worlds and moons. The Spartans were not use to the Kull warriors whos standards were quite unique and different to that of the Spartans. Finally Anubis sent his Kull warriors to Sparta the Capitol City of their empire. The Kull warriors were defeated by the Super Soldiers of Sparta. The super soldiers used Trinium tipped spears to kill the Kulls. Then when Oma had fought Anubis and the Kulls were worthless the Spartans finally defeated their fleet and retook their planets and moons. Sparta now realized that they needed new ships for there fleet. Sparta's population had been 3.7 billion before the fight with Anubis, but after the long, bloody battle, the population dropped to 1.8 billion. Losing more then half their population, Sparta's Senate agreed that the time to meet the Tauri was not now. Now was the time for rebuilding. They buried the Stargate once again and begam rerebuilding. Age of Reconstruction New Sparta (2004 - 2043) After Anubis's armies were defeated New Sparta realized that a fleet would be necessary to defend there homes as well as powerful soldiers. They put effort into building orbital defenses and ships to protect their little section of the galaxy. They had met many species when they had traveled across the galaxy. They had come to a a degree of respect towards other races and species in the universe as well. They had met the Nox and found them to be to pacifistic race and could not respect there beliefs. They met the Tollan and the fact that they had no military to protect themsleves made the Spartans laugh at them. They met the Tok'ra but hated how they tried to defeat the Goa'uld by using espionage instead of direct attack. They hated the Goa'uld because one had previously ruled them. They respected the Jaffa for being true warriors but also pittyed them for believing in false gods. New Sparta didn't hate the Asgard but disliked them for the fact that they had the power to stop the Goa'uld but did not. The Spartans respected the Tauri with the up most respect, even though they had never met them but only heard of there exploits. They hated the Aschen for no other reason then they were Aschen. During the Time of the Ori the Spartans were attacked by one battalion of Ori soldiers but defeated them easily. They were lucky that no other Ori soldiers or priors entered their solar system. The Spartans did learn that the Universe might need them to help defend it. The king wanted to send their troops into the universe and push back the Ori threat that they thought they could beat so easily. The Senate however was smarter and refused the King and told him they needed to build ships and numbers. The King listened to the reason of the Senate. Sparta then built for the next three decades. They did not fight the Ori or the Wraith. Many of the citizen wanted to fight but the smart ones knew that they were not ready yet. As they built, their fleet and army grew. After three decades of peace they had built there population up to nearly 2 billion. Now that the Aschen attacked Tim'et the time was right to meet the Tauri for the first time and help them in their fight against the hated Aschen. Category:Histories